The Day After Tomorrow
by xXCupcake14Xx
Summary: It's Been 15 years. See what its like for Katniss and Peeta
1. Chapter 1

I had felt myself dying of thirst. I had seen the Boy that I love almost die. I had seen that same boy try to kill me after the Capitol had hijacked his memories of me. But I had _never_ felt such extreme physical pain in my entire life. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Peeta with a worried look on his face, aswell as the doctors coming in through the door. The Elder doctor with a kind look in his eye came to the bed.

"Do you want the epidural? We now have reached the point in the birthing process where we can give you the medication."

I had sincerely thought about a natural child birth. I obviously had no idea what pain was. The arena was nothing compared to this.

"Yes... Now!" I growled as another contraction hit.

As I'm sure you would assume by now, you know that I'm about to give birth to my first child. My name Is Katniss Everdeen-Mellark. My husband's name Is Peeta Mellark. I am 33 years old. I am giving Birth to a Baby girl. I live in District 12 in the Victors Village. I am the Mockingjay. I chanted this inside my head as the needle was injected into my spine. As soon as the pain subsided, I glanced at my husband. I had realized in that moment that I was crushing his hand.

"Oh… Sorry Peeta. I didn't realize that I was about to break your hand." I muttered with a grimace.

"Sweetheart," he started with the old nickname that Haymitch had given me so long ago. "It's fine. I can understand that you're Giving birth. I know enough to realize that it's extremely painful."

I half smiled at the name, remembering my earlier question I asked,

"Where's Haymitch? I thought he said that he was going to sober up enough to come to the hospital?" I asked, remembering the awkward exchange when we asked if he wanted to be the godfather.

"Uh… Well he's a little worried that he's…. Going to… um…"

"Oh just spit it out." I said to the stuttering man beside me.

"Uh…. Walk in on something….." He replied with a sheepish smile.

"Oh..." I said with honest surprise.

"I think he was hoping to come after the birth. You know that after the Arena he hasn't liked to be around blood."

"Alright then. It's 2:00am." I said to a sleepy Peeta "Why don't we try to get some sleep. Come on, Climb in."

I patted the empty space beside me and he climbed in with no hesitation. Ever since we finished the book about all the people who died for us and around us, Peeta was having less and less flashbacks. He's only had one so far this year. My nightmares had gotten better but I only had them on occasion and when I did Peeta woke me up before they got to the worst part, which would usually include me screaming. As we drifted off to sleep, the last thing that registered in my mind was a Primrose outside the hospital room window.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

As I woke up I saw the late August sun streaming in through the window and immediately sensed another person in the room. As I looked up already defensive, I was looking into my sister's blue eyes, except it wasn't my sister. It was my Mother! She had somehow flown in from District 4, where she has worked for the past 15 years. I had only seen her about 5 times in those past years. A large smile broke across my face as I waved her over and gave her a bear hug. Peeta was awakened by the commotion and as he realized who it was that was hugging me the same smile broke across his face. None of us had said a word yet. As I tried to sit up a sharp pain stabbed into me and a grimace crossed my face.

"Careful Katniss, You slept a bit but soon you'll need to start pushing. That baby is coming soon. I'll call the doctor to them that you're awake."

"Mom," I started "You don't need to; I have a button that can alert the doctors that I'm awake."

As I reached up I felt that stabbing again and as I looked at Peeta he gave me a worried look and pressed the button for me. I was finally realizing that I was about to bring life into the world. I started to hyperventilate as I was worrying about screwing up this baby and not being able to be a mother. In that moment Peeta looked into my eyes.

"You'll be perfect. It will come naturally to you. You're so protective already; I can't imagine what you'll be like with your own children. You'll be worse than a mother bear." he said with a wink.

After I had calmed down, the doctor with the kind eyes came in, checked me out and told me that I was 10cm dilated and that I need to start to push. I looked at Peeta and he said

"I'll be here all the way. Always."

I smiled and realized that this was the moment. I looked at mom and Then It started. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be Thank you very much Mr. Epidural, but it still hurt like hell. Mom and Peeta encouraged me all the way. Just as I was about to ask for a break, the doctor told me that the baby had crowned, and I knew that there was no going back. And no way was I taking a break with a baby halfway out of me. I took one last push and I heard a clear, sharp cry. As I looked up I saw a beautiful mix of Peeta and me.

"It's a Girl!" cried the doctor.

As I took the baby into my arms Peeta looked on in wonder as I brushed away her hair, I quietly whispered,

"Primrose Rue Mellark"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi wow… I am completely shocked. I've gotten few hundred reads and I'm honestly shocked by it. I didn't get any reviews though so if you could give me your feedback that would be awesome.

We were finally done here. We could finally leave with our daughter. No more forms or tests or needles. Peeta and I were a bit nervous to leave the convenience of the hospital, where if needed the nurse would be there at the push of a button. But we were confident. And if we were unsure of anything we could ask my mother. She was going to be staying with us in the house for about a week then she'll have used up all of her vacation days and will have to going back to the hospital in District four. We won't have to worry about that for a bit though.

As Peeta rolled me through the doors of the hospital I was assaulted by the flashing lights of the cameras. I was shocked by the amount of people and cameras that were in front of me. I thought that _maybe_ we would have one camera from the capitol to cover all the districts, but this was insane. There were at least 100 people out here! I'm surprised that people still cared about us, I knew that we started the revolution and all but I didn't think that people would care that we were having a baby.

Peeta fended off the crowds and as we climbed into the large dark windowed car, and he had the same wide eyed look on his face that I did.

"Did you expect…" He asked with a little bit of shock

"I had absolutely no idea, Hon" I replied with the nickname that I so often called him.

As we pulled up to the house, the driver parked and Peeta was already on my side of the car, lifting me into his arms.

"The Baby…?" I asked while giving him a questioning look.

He silently nodded in the direction of my mother, who had a ghost of a smile on her face while she was deftly taking the baby out of the seat. Peeta carried me to the door with mom trailing behind us. He gently placed me down on a plush arm chair while mom placed the baby in my arms. I was starting to wonder if they had this planned out. Peeta sat on the arm of the chair while we both soaked in the beauty of our newborn daughter. Mom had left to the kitchen to give us some alone time. I couldn't believe that there was a point in time where I didn't want this. This was one of the best times of my life. I had no stress. No pressure to feed a family or please the Capitol. Everything was perfect. Prim started to stir, waking from her slumber. I was sure she was hungry, and it was about time for her feeding anyways.

The nurses had taught me how to breastfeed the little girl that I held in my arms. As I fed her Peeta disappeared upstairs and reappeared noisily with his easel and paints. He gave me a wink and a smile as he set up. He first sketched out our outlines then gracefully stroked the colorful paint across the broad canvas. It was calming. Seeing him so relaxed. We stayed like this for about 20 minutes until there was a knock at the door. Peeta laid the brushes down and went to the door. I heard Effie Trinket's cheerful voice as well as Haymitch's now sober, but raspy, voice. As soon as Effie stepped over the threshold the whole energy of the house changed. I immediately looked up and saw a much more toned down version of the Effie that I knew. She was wearing a simple red sundress and had her trademark flower in her hair. In her hands was a small purple shopping bad and a red clutch. I looked behind her and saw the normal Haymitch. As Haymitch took Prim from my arms, I sat up properly and adjusted the bracelet on my wrist that Peeta had gotten for me birthing Prim. Effie came and sat next to me and pulled a box out of the bag that was about the size of my palm. Out of it came a pretty little fuchsia flower that I'm sure was meant for Prim's little head. As I looked up she was smiling brighter than I've ever seen her smile before.

"Can I…." she asked

"Of course" I replied.

She snuck over to Haymitch and the Baby and slipped the flower onto her tiny head. Haymitch looked up at her the same way Peeta looks at me. Oh lord…. This will be quite the ride.

AN: Sorry, I'm realizing now that I read it over that The Mom wasn't mentioned for the last half…. So just to let you know she was like… Cooking and cleaning…. Stuff that Moms do… Yup so Thanks for all the reads. Um ya… Please review

Love: Bridgette


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my friends! I'm sorry that this one is a bit short. I'm working on A story about Peeta and Katniss' Wedding day. Its going to be quite long. I have a blog now so you can go to it at www. fanfictionbybridgette .com , It has Pictures on it, and Will have pictures of the wedding on it too. I have Prim's Pictures on it too. UH… So enjoy and read! (P.s. the link doesn't have the spaces.) (P.S.s. Please more reviews! I respond to them all… Even though I only have two ;))

I didn't want it to happen. I felt like a little girl again, on the first day of school, not wanting her Mommy and Daddy to leave. That is what was happening, except I was a full grown woman and I now had my mother leaving back to district 4 and me being left alone with my Baby. Well I had Peeta. And Greasy Sae. And Haymitch. Okay I had people, but still.

I watched her packing the bags that she had brought with her. I was pretty sure that she didn't want to leave though; she had tears streaming in a constant flow down her face. I really didn't want her to go. I needed her. Bad. As she was putting her toiletries into her bag, I decided to strike up a conversation. I hadn't really found out anything about her… Everything had been mainly focused on the Baby, Peeta and I.

"So, how is it going in four? Have you met anyone interesting?" I asked

"It's going good. Four is quite beautiful. It's nice to sometimes go to the beach for a nice long walk. It gives me time to think while I'm not at the hospital. I've been speaking with Annie Cresta and Her son. He's already 16!" She looked down. "I can't believe that it's been 15 years since the war, Time passes so quickly."

"I know it does. So many bad things have happened in 15 years." I replied.

" Not just bad things though… Good things too. Peeta and you have gotten married, the baby, and the capitol being overthrown. Not everything has been bad."She said with optimism in her voice.

"Hmm," I hummed. "I guess you're right. Not everything has been bad."

"Sometimes I wonder about Prim. How she's doing." She said with remorse in her eyes. "She would love your little girl. She always loved kids."

"She would be proud of us. She wouldn't want us to be upset. But you're right. She did love kids." I said.

We had packed the rest of her stuff into her large suitcase, and headed to wait in the living room for the car to the train with Peeta and The Baby.

I have completely forgiven her for all the things that she put me through. I have noticed that my edge has softened over the years. I'm not as harsh, although I have my moments.

Peeta handed Prim over to my mom while he sat next to me, grabbing my hand. We talked and chatted for a bit until the black car pulled up into the drive way and we all stood. We walked to the large entrance and said our goodbyes. With tears in my eyes I hugged my mother goodbye. She handed Prim back to Peeta and gave him an awkward hug. They still weren't completely comfortable with each other. Mom cooed a bit at Prim then kissed her forehead. Then she was gone, disappearing into the night. A sigh came from both Peeta and I. We shared a look and then Decided to Invite Haymitch over. The house felt oddly empty without my mother. We had a nice dinner, Haymitch surprisingly loved cuddling Prim. I didn't imagine him as the type of person to love kids. He went home long after Prim was asleep and we had a good time. Oh, If only I knew what was coming next.


	4. Chapter 4

It was on the first of September that I heard the first cough. It wasn't a body racking one, Like I saw now. It was just a gentle little noise, a squeak, If you may. I really hadn't expected it to become this bad. And here I was sitting in the hospital, the same place we were almost 3 weeks ago. I was sitting in the room-in the chairs- while my little girl was on the examination table with the doctors poking and prodding her. Peeta was the only thing keeping from not clawing my daughter away from their strange instruments. I'm happy that Peeta finally let us take her to the hospital. He had thought that it was normal. As soon as I heard the noise emanating from her I was already on the phone with my mother. She said that it was completely normal. That it was to be expected. The babies had to get used to the outside world. Coughing was usually part of it. But this, Oh no. This was not supposed to happen. Everything was supposed to be perfect. Prim was supposed to be as healthy as every other baby. Turns out she has some sickness called Bronchitis. She also has a bit of pneumonia. Bronchopneumonia. That's what the doctors kept murmuring as they worked on her. She now sits in a small crib across the room from us. We aren't supposed to touch her unless necessary. That means only when she needs to be fed or for a diaper change. And when we do touch her we have to get into a protective suit.

Peeta is just as bad as I am. He finally gets me have a child with him and now she's got a possibly deadly sickness. He's fraying at the seams. I can see that much without looking in his eyes. Looking into his Blue Irises are a world of pain. I wrap my arms around his stocky shoulders, kiss his neck and put my head on his arm.

As quiet as a mouse, He whispers "What are we going to do?"

"Honestly Peeta I don't know." My voice cracks on the last word.

We both sigh. Peeta twists his wedding ring. I bite my lip. It goes on like this for about 3 hours. Until I hear Silence. Peeta and I share a glance and then I creep over to her crib with Peeta on my heels. There she lays, my little angel, Sleeping peacefully. We call in the doctor to see what was happening. What made her go quiet? It turns out that she just needed some time to heal. Peeta and I smile at each other and hugged. We could have been like that for hours, and I wouldn't know. All I knew that my little girl was at peace again. It would be a few days until we could bring her home the doctors said. But we were more than happy to wait. Peeta and I still heard the occasional cough but other than that she was back to normal. We were both so happy, to have our little girl back. You could see more of her features now. She looked like a perfect mix of the both of us. I'm not afraid anymore. In the back of my mind I was always afraid that the Games would come back and one of my children would be reaped. But now I've finally accepted it. After all these years I've come to realize that I'm safe. And so is everyone that I care about. Safe and Sound.


End file.
